the unexpected
by Unicorn27
Summary: he tried his best she tried her best but unexpected things happen
1. the apology

_**i do not own fairy tail and if i did nalu,gruvia,rowen,jerza,gale,etc would already happen**_

* * *

"Natsu what are you doing to my kitchen" a blonde cried out because a pink haired boy was burning everything "Sorry Luce" was all he could say "Sorry,sorry is not gonna pay this you ruined my kitchen and you burned all the food i have no food an I promised happy i was gonna give him fish but now that is gone to".The blonde wizard turned around to see a blue exceed looking at her."So...No more fish?!."Sorry happy but blame it on Natsu he was using his fire,and in the blink of an eye my whole kitchen is in ashes".The blonde mage said as she stared in to the pink haired dragon slayer's eyes "listen luce i already said..."but was cut off by a blue cat "Natsu come I have to have a serious talk with you outside right now! Happy yeeled then Natu sweat dropped but followed him outside Lucy's door."What do you want to talk to me said with a serious tone,"Look Natsu did you tell Lucy how you feel about her yet"."Uhhh well nooooo but I tried to make her breakfast but,...I burned her kitchen".Natsu said with a fake small laugh "Wow Natsu you are so dumb when it comes to love."Happy said "Hey!"Natsu said as he looked like he was going to kill his friend "It's not my fault I don't know how to cook"He said with a angry face "Then you shouldn't have cooked at all"Happy had a point there Natsu felt embarrased from his mistake but he still had to deal with Lucy


	2. the accident

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter of nalu shout out to ImagineMemories you can get a shout out by reviewing hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Lucy ummm." When Natsu looked inside he just sees a blonde running all over the place "Ok I was able to stop the smoke,oh and Natsu its ok you don't have to apoligize I knew you were just trying to help out thanks."Natsu just blushed because Lucy just looked adorable but he was kind of nervous because what if she knew he was trying to help because she heard the conversation him and happy had oh well just incase pretend nothing happend and blablabla,but he really wanted to know.

"Hey Lucy how did you know I was just tru=ying to help you out?"At the sound of that Lucy stopped faced him and smiled she walked toward him sh was gonna say something to him but when she took one more step forward,but when she did she not your average fall oops it was a fall not like the phantom lord fall either it was something touching and that something was the two lips that belonged to Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy felt embarresed Natsu had his eyes wide opened but of course we all know that he loved thst moment."OH MY GOSH NATSU I"M SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!"She just wanted to cry Lucy loved Natsu but not in a lfamily or friend type of way she loved him she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but she knew that couldn't happen the moment that happened was a accident yeah but accident cause big mistake like the mistake Lucy got right now because that was her first kiss but she knew Natsu loved Lissana and she thinks that she gave Natsu his first kiss but to make sure "It's ok Lu-"But Natsu was cut off by Lucy

"Natsu?"Natsu looked at Lucy but you could barely see her because her bangs were over her head casting a shadow across her face "Yeah?"Natsu was kind of getting concerned "Was that...Was that your first kiss?"Lucy looked up she was hoping a no but got the complete opposite of that answer "Yeah..why?"Lucy just now felt bad for Natsu taking his first kiss even though he didn't like her and she just had to be clumbsy wat was she gonna do now?

* * *

**Ok guys sorry it's been a while I have alot of stories school and I still have to know whats happening in other shows and in Fairy Tail but I have to watch other shows such as Sailor moon,Amnesia,S.A.O,Say I love you, is almost over so yayyyyyyy more free time check out ImagineMemories and yeah to get a shout out next chapter review see you next time.**


	3. the runaway

**Shout out to KIO5596 to get a shout out you would have to review,follow,and favorite hope you enjoy this chapter also answer this question should I make a seperate document of my opinions on couples.**

* * *

"Lucy are you ok?"Natsu asked as he saw Lucy's eyes turning a little red with a little water coming out "Yeah of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine I'm ummm."Lucy paused she really had to leave before Natsu saw her crying "I gotta go."Lucy started running out as fast as she could to get away from Natsu "Lucy?"Natsu just sat there confused but before Lucy left he could hear a little sobbing Natsu has really good hearing and because of that he heard Lucy crying "Dang it!"Natsu was mad at himself.

Lucy is just running and running but where is she going?Does she know where is she going or is she just running wherever she can be far away from Natsu?

"Wow Lucy you're such an idiot you just had to be clumsy."Lucy kept saying out loud people that were walking by saw her and was pretty confused but decided to not say anything.

"Luce where are you?!"Natsu said screaming he was trying to find Lucy but where could she be?Where could he find her?"Natsu what happened?"Happy asked following Natsu with a fish in his hands.

"Natsu what happened?"Happy asked "It's a long story I'll tell you later but for now we need to look for Lucy."

Happy looked at the side of where Natsu was and saw a hint of blonde"Hey Natsu I think I see Lucy."Natsu stopped running he turned around and sniffed to see if he would see if it's her scent.

And it did end up being her scent.

Natsu started yelling "LUCY!"

Lucy turned around to see Natsu,she widen her eyes but she didn't want to stop running 'No why Natsu just go to Lissana,be with her like you always wanted to.'She thought to herself.

* * *

**So here's chapter 3 to get a shout out review,favorite,and follow and I don't know what else to say but ummm**

**JA NE!**


End file.
